The present invention relates to a cover and more particularly, relates to a cover suitable for the head of a stove.
Many stoves and/or ranges of either a gas or electrical type have a somewhat conventional configuration in that there is provided a flat portion containing the cooking elements and below which is situated the oven. A head portion extends upwardly from the back of the cooking elements and usually contains the controls thereon. Although other arrangements are also utilized in the art, the above mentioned is a conventional one and it is to this particular structure that the present invention is directed.
When it comes to cleaning stoves and ranges, the head portion at the back frequently presents a problem. In a conventional arrangement, these stoves contain a glass panel to provide visual access to markings for time and/or temperature. Due to the nature of the structure, apertures must be provided in the glass for control knobs and after a period of time, vapors which are usually present during the cooking process can get behind the glass and deposit on a surface. This presents a difficult cleaning task since the glass and associated components are not designed for easy removal since they must be secure in order to minimize such vapours entering behind the glass. Accordingly, it becomes a major time consuming task to clean the glass and associated components.